


A Leverage Lullaby

by mysticaljayne



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet little lullaby based off of "Hush Little Baby", but with a Leverage twist.</p><p>And Parker, giving babies diamonds is very much discouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leverage Lullaby

"Hush little baby

Don’t say a word

Nate’s gonna buy you a mockingbird

If that mockingbird don’t sing

Parker will steal you a diamond ring

If that diamond ring turns to brass

Sophie will give you a looking glass

If that looking glass gets broke

Eliot will get you a baby horse

If that horse happens to run away

Hardison will teach you to hack someday"

 

 

"Dammit Hardison! A baby horse is a foal."

"I know that. It sounds better this way."

"So I can give baby Nate some diamonds?"

"No Parker!"


End file.
